How Ron Found Out
by Temporary Devotion
Summary: Four students, one secret, and one potion is all that it takes to take a normal night and turn it into a night of revealed secrets, kisses, gay jokes, and perhaps too much information. Some adult material suggested.
1. How Ron Found Out

How Ron Found Out

_Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. _

Ron hid behind the corner of the stairwell for the fifth time this week. He watched as his good friend/ love interest Hermione Granger tip-toed out of the room. His do no wrong best friend was sneaking out, after hours, on a school night. Something was definitely wrong, and Ron was going to find out what it was.

The next day, Ron met Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall for Breakfast like every morning. Ron stared at Hermione trying to look for some clue as to where she had been going.

"Ron?"

"Hm? What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Ron shrugged and mumbled something about not staring and a necklace while taking another spoonful of his oatmeal. Hermione blushed slightly, "Oh! Do you like it? It was a gift from-"

Ron and Harry quirked their eyebrows at her. "A gift from who Mione?" Harry asked, not noticing the sudden tension in the room.

"Viktor."

"Vicky." Ron said without skipping a beat.

"_Ronald!" _Hermione shot daggers at Ron. "I'm going to go write him! At least one of my friends listens to me!"

"I listen!" Harry protested. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron expectantly.

"What? Do you want me to lie to you?" The pair groaned and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall in a huff.

Harry stared at Ron dumbfounded "Could you really be that thick?"

"Shut up. I have to talk to you about something."

Ron told Harry about how he had been watching Hermione; which Harry made several stalker jokes to, sneak out late and how she would come back at all hours of the night. "I think she might be a prostitute Harry."

"Wow." Harry said shaking his head.

"What?"

"You really _are_ that thick!" He smacked Ron in the arm, "For Christ's sake this is Hermione we're talking about Ron!"

Ron looked around, "Well I still say she's up to no good."

"What would you like to do about this Ron? Pollyjuice her?" Harry regretted the words as soon as they fell out of his mouth. "Ron! No! Don't even think about it!"

"Harry that's brilliant!"

"I won't let you make one by yourself, Hogwarts doesn't deserve to be blown up."

"Thanks mate."

Over the next few weeks Ron and Harry went to the same bathroom as second year to brew their potion and come up with their plan. Harry was going to use the potion as Ginny to distract Hermione from leaving while Ron would use it to see where Hermione was going and find out exactly what she was doing.

Harry, being the honest gentlemen that he was, told Ginny that he wanted a lock of her hair, "It's just so beautiful. I want some to tape to my journal."

Ginny smiled sheepishly and grinned, "Sure Harry." She cut off the tip of her hair and placed it lovingly into Harry's hand. "Maybe, I could have some of yours too?"

"Maybe later Gin, I have to go find Ron."

Ron, however, took an easier approach. "Oi! Mione,"

Hermione peered over the top of her book, "What Ronald?"

"You got a bug in your hair."

At which Hermione jumped up, completely disregarding her book screaming "Get it out! Get it out Ron!"

Ron pulled out a strand of her hair, "Got it. Oh- and that's what she said." Hermione slapped him and picked up her fallen book, "You're so immature Ronald."

When the potion was finally ready, the boys placed the hairs inside of their cups.

"I never really get over how disgusting this is…" Harry said looking into the goblet.

"Cheers mate…" They clinked glasses and downed the vile liquid.

Ron felt all the changes going through his body at once. His hair was growing, his frame was getting narrower, and his hips got wider. After a decent three minuets, he looked in the mirror and saw Hermione looking back at him. "This is the creepiest potion ever." He said in his normal voice.

Harry came over to him, "Your sister is so-"

"Please don't finish that sentence- oh and here I got these from Fred and George. They're cough drops that make you sound like anyone in the world." Ron popped one in his mouth and said "Hermione Granger." He felt his throat tingle and sting a little, "Did it work?"

"Ron, that's amazing! How did they pull that off?"

"I'm not sure about half the shit they pull off Harry." He threw one to Harry as he did the same thing Ron did. "Alright, it's 9:56, you go get Hermione and cry about Dean or something while I go."

"What if I run into Ginny?"

Ron smirked, "She suddenly has a case of the chicken pox. She'll be in the hospital wing all night- Harry! Stop looking down Ginny's shirt!"

Harry looked up and blushed, "Sorry. You really sounded like Hermione though mate!"

The boys smiled, "All right you go get Mione. I'll meet you in here again later okay?" They pounded fists and made their separate ways.

Ron started in the same direction as Hermione goes. He looked around for something Hermione would want, but saw nothing. As he rounded the corner he saw Malfoy and grimaced, _'What is he doing up?' _He thought.

He grinned at Ron, approached him and gave him a hug. Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. "I thought you weren't coming tonight. I just got your owl- doesn't Ginny need you?"

"Oh, um totally. Yeah, she like got over it and like doesn't need my help anymore." He said nodding, "Totally."

Malfoy put the back of his hand against Ron's head, "Are you alright Miney?"

Ron smiled, and laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. So- what are we gonna do?"

Malfoy laughed and took her hand, "Like you don't know."

Ron felt his heart race a mile a minuet. _'Holy shit! She's sleeping with Malfoy! I can't believe this!' _

Draco and Ron walked to the room of requirement where there was a large bed in the middle of the room and a chair. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

"I rather not!"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you?" He grabbed Ron's hand, "You're beautiful. Just because that git friend of yours didn't realize it, doesn't mean you're not. He just couldn't see what was right in front of his eyes." He kissed her head, "Now go on up, and I'll get ready."

Ron was suddenly filled with guilt and remorse. He knew that by 'git friend' Malfoy was talking about him. He figured he owed this for her- no matter how disgusting it was.

Ron removed the oversized robes and got on the bed. _'Damn Mione…what have you been hiding?' _He thought to himself.

Draco returned, changed into a black t-shirt and jeans, in his hands a sketch book and some charcoal. Ron felt relief wash over his body. Hermione wasn't sleeping with him- and more importantly, he didn't have to.

"I just want to work on your torso tonight. Shouldn't take too long."

"How is it coming along?" Ron asked, feeling slightly awkward despite Draco clearly not feeling the same.

"Really good. Okay, lay on your side. No need for the hand positions anymore, I did that last night. Right. Just curl your leg a little bit. Good."

Ron watched as Draco's eyes flicked between the pad and his…Hermione's body. His long blonde hair was slightly in his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. He felt like twitching a little bit, but had a feeling that Hermione always stayed perfectly still. His eyes darted around the room, until he finally caught eyes with Draco.

"You're awfully quiet tonight love. Something bothering you?"

'_Love.'_ Ron thought _'He calls her love.'_ "Nope. Nothing at all."

"You sure? You were pretty upset this morning."

"Oh, I was just being petty."

"Thinking that your mother hates you for not inviting you to her wedding because you moved in with your dad is hardly petty."

Ron was in shock. He had no idea that her parents were divorced or that her mother was even seeing anyone. Or that she was getting married. Or even that she lived with her dad. The thing that shocked him the most was that she would confide in Malfoy instead of him.

"I just don't want to talk about it." Ron said softly.

"Oh, Mione." He put down the pencil and climbed on the bed, "Next year we'll be able to go wherever we want. You know that." He put his arms around her, "Everything's going to be okay."

Ron looked up at Draco, "You're a really good friend." he said, unintentionally putting emphasis on the 'friend'

Draco smiled, "I try." He kissed her forehead. "Want to come see it?"

Ron nodded and followed Draco to the chair. In front of him were mediocre drawings of Hermione, the talent wasn't great but there was clearly passion and love put into it.

"I was expecting better honestly." Ron said.

"Heh, well I told you I only asked you because I wanted to see you naked." Malfoy laughed and Ron felt very territorial of the body he was in. "Where's the necklace?"

"What?"

"Then flower pendant?"

'_I knew it!'_ "Oh, it's in my jewelry box. Sorry." Draco shrugged.

"Better get you back. Get dressed and I'll walk you back."

Ron tugged on the robes that now felt so heavy on the tiny frame. Draco changed back into his robed and noticed a Gryffindor tie sticking out of one of his inside pockets.

"Is that mine?" Ron asked

"You said I could keep it. I have no intention of giving it back, so don't even ask me." he said straightening his own tie.

The pair walked across the school looking at all the slumbering paintings. Draco making sure that no one was behind a corner before letting Ron pass. "You don't need to baby me Malfoy."

"Since when do you call me Malfoy?" He laughed, "And yes I do."

They came to the portrait and Malfoy hugged Ron again. "You know what tomorrow is?"

Ron thought for a second, "..Thursday?"

Malfoy smirked, "Our favorite day of the week." He gave his but a nice slap and whispered in his ear, "Wear the green bra, it's my favorite. Love you." He pecked his lips roughly before going off.

And that's how Ron Weasley found out that Hermione Granger; his best friend and love interest, and Draco Malfoy; his sworn enemy, were lovers.

**The End**


	2. How Hermione Found Out

How Hermione Found Out Ron Found Out

Hermione Granger knew something was up as soon as Ginny ran into her arms. She was sniffled and all red and was definitely crying very hard.

"Ginny? What's the matter?" Hermione asked her, pulling her into her arms. She rubbed circles into her back.

"It's Dean!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Go in the common room, I'll be in there shortly. Okay?" The sniffling ginger nodded and ran off.

Hermione Granger was no fool, quite the opposite actually. She knew that Ginny was a dry heaver, and not a sobber. She knew that Ginny and Dean were fine right now. Most of all, Hermione knew that Ginny was in fact in the hospital wing. Someone was trying to trick her, and was obviously not very good at it.

She went to the owlery to send a letter to Draco.

Serpent,

Something came up, I will not be able to see you this evening. Something very serious has come up with Ginny. I will most definitely see you tomorrow (Thursday!). I'll explain everything then.

All my love,

Eve

Ginny was waiting in the common room for her. "Now, what's wrong dear?" She said, joining her on the couch and wrapping her arms around her.

"I think he's cheating on me!"

"I thought you two were okay!"

"Me too!" She let out another sob.

'This is pathetic.' Hermione thought 'At least do some research about the person you're trying to be!' "I'm sure everything is alright. Did you seem him with another girl?"

"No. But he didn't even try to see me today!"

"Wasn't he eating with you at lunch today?" 'And sitting by you side in the Hospital Wing right now?' she added mentally.

"I meant tonight."

"I see. And who is he cheating on you with?"

"I dunno. Probably some pretty Ravenclaw girl!!" she started to sob again. Hermione held her tight.

"Ginny listen to me okay? Remember what I said last week?"

Harry blanked, "Erm. No?"

"Dean loves you."

"Yes, but not as much as some other boys…"

Then it hit her…but she had to be certain. "You poor thing!" She said dramatically. "Just when Harry was getting over you too!"

"I WOULD NEVER!-" Harry realized his mistake and sniffled to get back into character. "I mean. I don't think Harry's over me just yet."

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed, "Harry James Potter, where do I even start with you?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well first of all, that is not how Ginny cries. And, gee I don't know. She's in the bloody Hospital Wing!" She hit his arm, "For Crissakes! Dean is with her right now, I just left! There are so many loopholes. Is this what happens when you plan without me?"

"Yes."

"Now do you want to explain to me what's going on? Or do I have to figure that out too?"

"Well you were doing such a marvelous job- Ow! I'm kidding!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Okay, well if it's me, who else-"

"Ronald!"

"Now Hermione, don't…don't explode just yet."

She was ignoring him. Her mind was going a million miles a minuet. Today was Wednesday. Why would Ron need her out of the way on Wednesdays…..unless.

"Harry…what did Ron say to you exactly? What was he doing?"

"Well…"

"Don't lie to me Potter!"

"He wanted to see where you go every night!"

Hermione felt all the color drain from her face and go all the way down to her toes. "Get. Your. Cloak."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She said shrilly.

Harry ran up, grabbed the cloak and ran back down and shoved it into Hermione's hands. She pulled it over her head, "Stay here, if any professor sees you as Ginny they'll bring you to the Hospital Wing, and you know what'll happen." She kissed his cheek, "I still love you even though you're an idiot."

Hermione waited behind one of the columns close to the door where Draco dropped her off. She waited impatiently for close to a half hour when finally she saw Draco's head peep from the next hallway, and then the two of them.

Her heart melted at the sight of him. He always did anything he could to protect her, and to love her, and make her feel important. She let out a little sigh, before realizing, Draco was going to want a kiss goodnight.

She was right there, she could feel the heat generating from their bodies, and she was almost in the clear. When all of a sudden she heard him say it.

"You know what tomorrow is?" Draco whispered into Ron's' (But really Hermione's, she supposed) ear

"…Thursday?"

Hermione saw him smirk. "Our favorite day of the week!"

'Oh good lord, he slapped his ass!' she thought, covering her mouth to contain it.

"Wear the green bra, it's my favorite. Love you." And Draco kissed him. Draco sprinted off leaving what appeared to be a very bewildered Hermione.

Hermione threw the cloak at her feet, "I suppose that's punishment enough. Having to kiss Draco." She said to Ron.

He pointed at her, and then at the direction Draco went off in. "The green bra?!" He asked dumbfounded. She nodded. "That means…you and him?" She nodded again. "More than once?!"

Hermione pulled him by the ear and he let out a little yelp. "Come along Ronald. You, Harry, and I are going to have a nice little chat about my privacy."

And that's how Hermione found out Ron found out.

**AN Yay! Just messing with an old idea (:**


	3. How Harry Found Out

How Harry Found Out

Harry was well aware of Hermione's and Ron's presence before they actually walked in. The spell had just worn off, but he made sure to change back into his own clothes. Out of context, the scene before him was very funny; Hermione Granger, who usually was very reserved, pulling Ron Weasley, in drag, by the ear.

She threw him onto the couch next to Harry. They gave each other a glace, knowing they were about to get yelled at. The only good thing about it for Harry was seeing how ridiculous Ron would look as a woman.

"Can I go change?" He asked pulling down the skirt.

"No!" She paced in front of them, trying to find the proper words. "I," She began, "Have no idea where to even begin with yelling at you. You tried to trick me, you used a potion, you got poor Ginny involved! Why didn't you just ask if you needed to know so bad?"

"This seemed like more fun!" Ron said, gaining a death glare from the witch in front of him.

"Ron made me do it!"

"Bull shit! You volunteered yourself!"

"Like I would let you make a Pollyjuice by yourself!"

"Children!" Hermione scolded, "It's twelve, on a school night! We have class very early tomorrow and I need to get to bed! Let me yell at you do that!"

"Yell at us? You're the one sleeping with Draco!"

"Shh!"

"_What?" _Harry stared at Hermione, and the Ron, and then back to Hermione. "…_What?"_ he repeated.

"Ron!" Hermione whined. She found Harry's bewildered face and shrugged. She pulled out the flower pendant. "This isn't from Viktor. It's from Draco."

Still all Harry could do is stare at his two bestfriends. And to think that this night had started out so normal."I still don't believe it."

Hermione pulled out a green and silver tie from inside her robe and shoved it in Harry's face. "How about now?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, while the green piece of silk shined "That means…you and him…More than once?"

"God you two are the same person. Yes Harry. More than once. I…I sort of love him." Harry smiled and stood up. He hugged Hermione tight,

"Well, if you're happy I'm happy." Even if he was still completely and utterly flabbergasted, he was genuinely glad that she had somehow managed to find love.

"_Wait what?" _Ron got off the couch and pulled them apart. The duo stared at him in disbelief.

"Ron shut up someone's going to hear you!"

"Harry, he draws her naked!"

"Ronald." Hermione gave him a warning tone.

"He has a whole book!"

"Ronald!"

"He calls her _love!"_

"Ronald! I am warning you!"

"She has a green bra!"

"RONALD!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air, let out a final noise of defeat and stormed out of the room. The two boys waited a moment making sure that she wouldn't come back and before swapping stories without "mother" around.

"How long did you last before she figured it out?"

"About a minuet and a half. Apparently I didn't cry right."

"Women."

"How did you find out about her and Draco?"

Ron gulped and rested his hands on Harry's shoulder, "Promise me you won't make fun of me." Harry promised. "When I was leaving he....he slapped my arse and told me to wear the green bra because that's his favorite."

"Gay."

"Harry! You promised!"

"Gay!"

"I am not! Shove it Potter!"

"You are in a skirt and your arse was slapped by Draco Malfoy. You are gay" He made sure to enunciate the last sentence.

"Alright get over you git!"

And that's how Harry found out.

**AN- Wow guys! I really did not expect this much of a response! Well, thank you so much! And if you enjoyed, check out my other fanfic. Next chapter will be Draco finding out that Ron and Harry found out. **


	4. How Draco Found Out

How Draco Found Out That Hermione Found Out That Harry Found Out How Ron found Out

Hermione Granger slammed the door of the Common Room behind her in a huff. She gave her body a little shake to release some nerves before feeling her body being pulled toward something. Someone was more like it. She wasn't surprised, after the a dozen times of Draco trying to scare her that way, it wore off. Before the world stopped being a blur she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"You know something I don't know." Draco said trailing his fingers up and down her back. She extended her arms slightly and looked into his stormy gray eyes.

She let out a sigh and a giggle, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

He nuzzled her neck and left little kisses on her nape, "Only one way to find out."

Their fingers laced and they walked away from the door. "Well," She said. "Harry knows."

"Knows what?"

"That we have sex regularly." Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along, "Wait, it gets even better."

"Better?" He asked sarcastically.

"Want to know how Harry found out?"

"Enlighten me."

"Alright, how do I word this?" Hermione bit her lip and stalled, "Well, you see Dearest…It's a sensitive-"

"Just tell me Hermione!"

"Ron told him." Draco pulled her around and started sprinting toward the Common Room. "Draco? Where are you taking me in such a rush?"

"To go have a word with- wait a second."

"What?"

"How did Ron find out?"

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, "Well, firstly." She kissed him lightly.

"I must say, I like where this going."

"Aha, I don't think you will. I sent you that owl tonight…and I never showed up."

He looked at her like she drank too much firewhisky, "Are you mental? I saw you tonight- we talked and-"

"That wasn't me…Ron and Harry realized something was up and they made a Pollyjuice…"

"Please tell me you're joking. Please."

"I wish I was. Come on, we need to go speak to them." The pair walked in an awkward silence back to the Common Room. They entered, and saw a very taboo sight. Ron pinning Harry to the ground.

"Call me gay one more time Potter!"

"Ahem." Hermione said tapping her foot. The two rushed off the ground and straighten themselves up.

"Wait!" The realization struck Draco, "I kissed Wesel?!" Horror and panic took over his face and Harry burst out into laughter. "Shut up Potter!" Ron and Draco screamed at him.

"It's a miracle no one's woken up yet. I'm amazed." Hermione said to herself. "Alright, all three of you sit." Draco gave her wide eyes and pointed to himself, "Yes, you too Draco."

"I don't want to sit next to him." Ron said gesturing to Draco, "He sexually harassed me."

"Like hell I did!"

"You smacked my arse!"

"Because you were Hermione!"

Harry burst out laughing, "I have to say, I find this very, very amusing."

"Harry, you're in trouble too. I'm going to tell Ginny."

"_What?_ "Haha!" Ron said obnoxiously to Harry.

"Hermione, I'm the victim here." Draco said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I know darling." She sat on his lap.

"Get off of him!" Ron protested. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist securing her place.

"Okay. Harry, you need to tell Ginny. You can blame it all on Ron, but you need to tell her."

"Thanks a lot Hermione."

"Ronald." She said shortly, "You need to keep out of my private affairs. If I want to tell you something I will. Also, you will accept this relationship because you are my best friend and you'll accept anything I do no matter what. Right?" He was silent. "Right?" she tried again.

"Yes."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Now. Mr. Malfoy." she turned and faced him, "You have been through quite some trauma because of me. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" she winked at him.

Harry and Ron ran off the couch chorusing "Ew!"s and "What the hell?"s and "Come on!"s. They went up the stairs, having seen way more than enough for one evening. The pair on the couch laughed.

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair, "Well, it could've been much worse."

"I suppose."

Hermione's fingers played at the bottom of his neck, she knew he loved that, "And, I have all of tomorrow to make it up to you…"

Draco pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "It will take you a lifetime to make up to me that I kissed Ronald Weasley." Hermione laughed and pulled away, and Draco kissed her "And I'm glad that we will have that lifetime."

The End

* * *

**AN- Alright everyone, this feels like a good place to end it. ****I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, and I'm so glad it finally got an audience as great as you guys. I didn't get one bad review (:  
**


End file.
